


Don't Save Me

by Janecat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, M/M, both are teens, sex worker Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is just doing what he has to to survive when he meets Robin. They become friends but Jason begins to wonder if he's just a charity case for the other teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Save Me

He should’ve known from the minute he met Robin everything would be different. But he was tired that night and every inch of him ached, top that off with Gotham’s trademark rainy weather and all Jason wanted to do was crawl into a dumpster and be hauled away. Far away.

“Are you ok?” The genuine sincerity in Robin’s voice should’ve been Jason’s first warning sign.

Jason remembers trying to play it cool, hands on his hips pretending like he wasn’t shivering down to the bone. He forced a grin told Robin just how much he’d warm him up. The Boy Wonder simply smiled then unfastened his cape and threw it over Jason’s shoulders.

“Wanna get a pizza? I’m starving.”

Jason snorted at him and told him to fuck off but Robin was persistent and once the rain really started pouring down he didn’t need much more convincing. They spent the rest of the night in a tiny studio apartment a couple blocks away watching shitty infomercials and eating a jumbo size pizza each. Jason woke the next morning leaning against the other teen, Robin’s cape still draped over his shoulders.

“Here’s the code to get in. Just- If you ever need a place to get away from things.” Robin handed him a scrap of paper.

Jason hesitated. “What’s your deal? Normal people woulda called Child Services or somethin’.”

Robin shrugged then tapped his mask. “Don’t really think I’m all that normal. Not that I agree with what you’re doing.”

“There it is. Tell me how horrible my life is and how I’ll end up dead in a gutter.”

“I’m not going to call anyone because I don’t really trust most people of authority in Gotham. If you don’t wanna do what you’re doing maybe I can help. Either way this place is open to you.”

Jason took the slip and jammed it into his pocket. “Why me?”

“I saw you punch a guy square in the face once when he was trying to be rough with you. You knocked him out cold.” Robin grinned and Jason felt himself doing the same.

“So you’re one of those ‘I like your moxie’ types.”

“I don’t know what type I am, just thought you might want some pizza.”

Jason didn’t go back until a month later, the five digit code now memorized in his head. He thought about going a number of times but held himself back. That night was nice. It felt… special. Safe. So he kept the studio in the back of his mind, someplace to go when the world went to shit. And it did, eventually, some junkies made their way into his building breaking into his neighbor’s apartment scaring the shit out of their small children. The assholes had wrecked the place and it took Jason nearly an hour to coax the kids out of the closet. Their parents thanked him for caring for them afterward but Jason only felt frustrated that he hadn’t be able to help sooner.

It was strange going into Robin’s apartment alone, he didn’t really feel like he belonged there. Yea, it was still in a shitty part of Gotham but it was safer than his current hole in the wall. He contemplated leaving when found a note on the coffee table.

Hi Jason,

I’m sorry if I’m not here right away when you visit! Robin duties keep me busy but I’ll get an alert and I’ll arrive as soon as I can. Don’t be angry about the envelope, ok? The fridge is empty.

Robin

Jason glanced back down at the table and laughed. In front of him was a bright blue envelope that read 'PIZZA MONEY’. When Robin showed up a few hours later he’s glad he bought a second box. He tried to put on a glare and tell him that he didn’t need anyone’s charity but the minute Jason noticed Robin was limping his pretend annoyance was gone.

“What happened?” Jason rushed over and helped the teen to the sofa.

“Just got a little dinged up. Nothing to worry about.” Robin tried to play it off but he sounded exhausted.

“Your leg’s bleeding.” Jason placed a hand on Robin’s thigh. “Got a first aid kit around here?”

The teen pointed over to the kitchen and Jason got to work. He knew what to do, years of working on the street had taught him to though it wasn’t really a skill he was proud of having.

“Why didn’t you have Batman fix you?”

Robin shrugged. “Wanted to see you.”

Jason ignored the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “You’re an idiot.”

They shared cold pizza and talked for hours about each others night, after that Jason didn’t hesitate coming back. At first Jason’s visits were week to week but as they grew closer he was there more days than not even when Robin was unable to be there for days at a time. Jason knew the other teen had a busy life being a superhero let alone whatever his regular life was like. Robin never treated him like a commodity but he did leave money out and it did result in arguments.

“I dunno! I- I dunno what this is… But you don’t have to pay me to be your fucking friend and I don’t need handouts. I make plenty enough money to get by.” Jason yelled, hands on his hips.

“I’m not paying you to be my friend! You stay here more than I do, look at it like it’s grocery money!”

“I can pay for-”

“It’s my place, consider it my half of the bill.”

“You put in way more than anyone could ever need for a week. Money might not matter where you come from but it does here.”

“I know. I didn’t grow up with money either, I just…” He sighed. “Ok, maybe I did want to help out but it wasn’t cause of pity or anything like that.”

“You just want me to play housewife for you is all?”

Robin looked defeated, hurt even and it made Jason’s stomach twist. “I’m sorry… I never meant to insult you or make you think this was some kind of agreement. It’s just really nice to hang out with you. And yea, I want to keep you safe…”

“I can take care of myself!”

“I know you can, I’m sor-”

“You don’t! You wanna feel good about helping some street rat like me then fine. I’ll indulge you.”

Jason grabbed the envelope and walked out of the studio, unsure if he’d ever go back. The silence between them lasted about three weeks with Jason staring at the envelope during his off hours. He wasn’t really upset at Robin when he took a minute to think about it, he was just angry and the whole thing felt unfair. What did he do to deserve a safe place to sleep at night while everyone he knew was doing anything they had to to survive?

He didn’t need to wait too long when he arrived at Robin’s apartment, only an hour into his wait and a window cracked opened. It used to be ridiculous seeing the other teen in regular clothes yet still wearing his domino mask but over time it became the norm. Robin looked a bit nervous leaning from foot to foot unsure if he should sit beside Jason or not.

“You wanna know the truth, I missed you a lot. I just- whatever. Sit here?” Jason made space on the sofa which Robin quickly took up.

“But,” Jason continued, “I have something else I want to talk to you about. And you can’t automatically say no, alright?”

Robin looked confused a moment but nodded. “I’ll keep an open mind.”

“Ok, I’ve been thinking about it and… I wanna be like you. I wanna protect people. People like me.”

“Jason… It’s not that simple.”

“I know that. But you can help me get good enough to be out there. I’m stronger than I look and you know it.”

Robin laced his fingers together, eyes fixed on the floor. “It’s dangerous. You could get hurt, the cops hate you and half the people you help don’t even thank you.”

“Doesn’t sound all that different than my current job, honestly.” He said and a second later they were both laughing.

After they settle down Robin looked over at him, smile on his face just like the first night they met. “We can start next week, if you want.”

Jason blinked, he had expected more of a fight than this but Robin was always full of surprises.

He nodded. “Next week.”


End file.
